The Oligonucleotide and Polypeptide Synthesis Facility is already established but the additional reagents required by the numbers of this Center will require additional personnel and supplies. A second oligonucleotide synthesizer has already been purchased in anticipation of this need. Oligonucleotides are used to sequence antibody and viral genes. Peptides are required for immunization and especially for screening for antibodies that react with epitopes.